Scare Me To Death
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: graveyard's and blood, what could happen? Vampires can happen. SasoxDei characters: Masashi Kishimoto oneshot, sorry i'm forgetful!


**inspired by my new trench coat, my love for vampires, and SasoxDei. i really wanted to write this, and it's one of the longest chapie i have ever written. so every one enjoy. i hope ya'll like it becuase i had alot of fun writting this.**

Laughter admitted from the small group. A long haired, blue eyed, skinny man took a drag from the joint and passed it to the raven. The small group of six was all dressed in black and sitting in the back of a grave yard. Hidan, who now had the joint, was sitting on a tombstone.

"You know they said this damn place his haunted by a fucking vampire." Hidan stated. Passing the joint to Kisame. Deidara laughed,

"You believe in vampires, please un. They are so fake un." he leaned back and rested on his elbows.

"You say that now, but if you saw one you would freak." Pein stated.

"Lets try calling him!" Konan stated, brushing her blue hair out of her face.

"How do we do that un?" Deidara asked, staring up at the moon. Hidan smirked,

"On it!" he pulled out a knife and slit his wrist, "They say it calls him better if there is more then ones blood." he passed the knife around, everyone went along with it. Konan handed it to Deidara. He looked hesitantly at the knife, "Your not scared are you?" Konan asked.

"Hell no!" Deidara took the knife and slit his wrist. He watched as the blood ran down his arm. He really hated blood.

"Oh mother fucking vampire of…"

"Hillingtons graveyard…" Pein helped out.

"Of Hillingtons graveyard, this is Akatsuki, we are trying to make contact with you, give us a sign that you are here."

"Get out…" came a creepy voice. It seemed to come from everywhere. Deidara was close to shitting himself, but then he pushed it off as one of the group pranking him. Hidan noticed the blonde shiver, he chuckled,

"Give us another sign." their was silence, then the wind blew harshly, "Yes!" Hidan screamed. Everyone looked up to see that Hidan had big gashes through his stomach. Deidara cringed back. Blood, red, lots of red.

"Get out!" The voice was louder and closer. Something jumped into the middle of the circle. Konan was the first, she grabbed Pein's hand and ran. Itachi was never one to get scared, so Kisame grabbed his lover and dragged him away. Hidan jumped and ran for the hills, he liked pain, but he hadn't gave many sacrifice to Jashin in a while, he could die man!

That left Deidara, who was so messed up he just laid there on the ground staring at the figure. The group barely missed him as they ran away. Blood red eye's locked with his. Oh that horrible red, he was frozen in spot. The man stepped closer to him. Deidara could finally see man now. He wore a black trench coat. He had blood red hair and a beautiful pale face. The man reached down and grabbed the blondes bleeding wrist. He pulled it to his mouth and licked the blood away. His face was in ecstasy. The man moaned lightly as he swashed the blonde around in his mouth.

Deidara looked on in fear at the man. He could die tonight, that thought came like a crashing tide. The next words that slipped out of the red head's mouth scared the blonde the most,

"I have never tasted blood this sweet." he licked it again. "I like it." his fangs extended and he went for the wrist again. Deidara jerked his hand away. He turned over to run away, but became froze in spot. It felt as if he was being held in place by strings, like he was a puppet suspended in air but it's master. "Where do you thing you are going, your in my house now." Deidara was jerked backwards and locked in the red head's arm. Deidara wiggled around in the grip but got no where.

"I thought you weren't scared of vampires, 'they are so fake un.'" the red head said coping the blondes voice perfectly. Deidara fought harder against him, but it did no good. It was an iron grip. He began to beat the vampire. The only thing that accomplished was hurting the blondes hands. The leech chuckled and brushed hair off the blondes neck,

"You know, I haven't ate in days, and your blood is _so _good." he smirked and leaned into Deidara neck.

"Please…no…Please…" Deidara had broke into tears. He didn't want to die, he had a whole life ahead of him. He really hated showing weakness, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The red head froze, he pulled away and looked at the blonde. Tears. He leaned down and licked them away. Deidara shuddered. "Please…" his voice was so small. The older man had the urge to let him go, he was just so cute weak, defenseless, and crying. He was beautiful none the least, someone he would like to see again, alive!

The wind blew around them. It wafted the scent of the blondes honeysuckle aroma into the vampires nose. He was going to let the cute thing go with just a scare, but that smell! It was the best thing he had ever smelt, no food nor flower had ever smelt that good. Honeysuckle mixed with the blondes own personal smell. He couldn't take it no more. In one quick movement he was latched onto the blondes neck.

Deidara moaned as he felt this thing suck his life force away. Pain shot through his small body. He wanted to scream but couldn't find his voice. He was getting so weak. His head lolled back, but the vampire pulled him closer by the hand holding his shoulder blades. Deidara could feel his eye's droop close. Everything was starting to get fuzzy.

His blood was just so good he couldn't stop. He would like to see the blonde again, but he couldn't stop himself. He had never tasted anything like this. He could feel the blonde going limp in his hands. He started to panic. He had to stop soon or the blonde would be dead. He didn't want this beautiful creature dead.

Deidara felt himself being laid down, he opened his eyes the best he could. The red head leech was standing over him. He felt anger towards the monster for what he had done, but he didn't have the power to take action,

"W-What is your…name un?"

"Sasori Akasuna. Rest Deidara, you need it." everything went black.

**^_\)**

Deidara woke to find himself in his bed. He glanced around the room. In a flash Konan was at his side,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry we left you, I should have grabbed you, I'm so sorry…"

"Konan it's fine un." Deidara sat up and rubbed his neck. He drowned the blue haired woman out and thought back to last night. _Sasori Akasuna, and he knew my name un. I'm alive too…_ Deidara rubbed his neck again, he felt two little bumps on his neck. So it wasn't a dream.

"What happened Dei?" Deidara came back to reality. He looked back at Konan to find the rest of the gang with her.

"Uh…nothing really, just got punked by one of the kids from our opposing school un. Nothing big." Deidara flipped his hair over his shoulder to hide his puncture wounds. He hoped no one had saw them.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Pein asked, just like Pein, wanting revenge.

"No…sorry sir un."

"It's fine Dei honey, you want something to eat?" Konan asked.

"Yes please un." Konan smiled, she brushed the blonde hair and kissed his head, before leaving and fixing the blonde food. Deidara drifted back off again. Sasori kept running through his mind. What had that red headed blood sucking monster of a leech done to convey the blondes mind so? Deidara flopped back in bed. Why did the vampire spare him? He was just an ordinary gothic blonde kid with a few emotion problems.

What had made that vampire take pity on him? He seemed so enlightened by the blondes blood, Deidara was certain the leech was going to drain him dry. He had to know why? And most of all, besides the fear, the red head was beautiful. And if nothing else, even he was knocking at death's door, he wanted to see the red head again, and that was final.

^_\)

It was darker outside then the black coffee Pein drinks in the morning. Deidara waited till he was sure everyone was asleep before sneaking out of the house. He knew where he was going but he just had to check he had everything he needed. He pulled the flashlight out of his pocket and opened his bag. _Drawing book, check, drawing supplies, check, few clothes, check, picture of friends, check…_ Deidara smiled to himself, if everything went right, that picture would be the last time he would see his friends.

He took a deep breath of the night air and headed on to his destination. The gates were locked like they were the night before, and just like the night before he climbed the gate. He smirked, did they really think that shabby gate would keep out intruders? He wondered through the yard, dodging stones, flowers and the occasional tree. He found the stone they were at last night with ease.

They had been to this spot many times. But it was last night they had decided to call Sasori, and it was last night that the blonde almost lost his life. And that exact reason was the reason he was here again tonight. He stood by the gravestone, he really hoped he didn't have to call Sasori, but if he had too.

"Why did you come back?" Deidara glanced around but couldn't find where that voice was coming from.

"Why did you take mercy on me un?"

"I was hoping to see you again, maybe one day in the future I would find you, happy, with a family. You intrigue me."

"What do you mean un?"

"You have been coming here for two years now, at least once every week. Sometimes you even came alone to draw in the moonlight. But for those two years I have heard you and your friends talking. I have never quite met someone with your personality. And your artwork is beautiful. Just like you." Deidara turned and found the red head standing in a tree. Deidara dropped his bag and walked over to him.

In a movement, to fast for Deidara's human eye's, Sasori was upside down in the tree. He face was level with Deidara's. And his clothes and hair seemed to defy gravity as the stuck to him as the would when he was upright. Deidara chuckled lightly,

"Stalker…"

"Brat, a stalker is someone who follows someone, last time I checked you were on my turf. I'm just an…admirer." Deidara took a step closer,

"So I'm guessing the leech like what he sees un?" the blonde asked with a smirk,

"Yes the leech does." Deidara leaned up and let his lips hover over the vampires, he went to close the gap, but he was gone. Deidara glanced around the yard, then felt two iron like arms around his waist. The blonde gasped, then leaned into the touch. "You act like I'm a cute little rabbit that wont or couldn't hurt a hair on your head."

"You are gentle soul un."

"You didn't seem that way last night, you acted like I was a feral wolf." Sasori stated running his tongue over the marks from last night, "I could kill you at any moment. Snap your neck, drain you dry, rip you into a million tiny bits. Your making friends with something deadly."

"Maybe I like danger un. Or maybe your not as deadly as you think you are un." Deidara turned in Sasori's arms, and locked his arms around the vampires neck. "I know you wont hurt me un, I trust you." and he closed the distance between their lips. Sasori kissed back hungrily, man the blonde tasted good! His fangs elongated. And he froze. He was loosing control of himself.

He pulled out of the blondes human grip and turned back into the shadows.

"Sasori…?"

"You shouldn't have said that, you should never trust a monster."

"Your not a monster un."

"Heh that's funny." Deidara turned to find the red head behind him. "I want you Deidara, I want your blood, your scent, everything, I want it so bad it hurts, and I can hardly stop myself from taking it."

"I want you too un…" he took a step towards the vampire, but Sasori back away.

"Stay away, I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont hurt me un." Deidara reached forward and took his hand,

"How can you be so sure?" Sasori asked.

"I can see it in your eye's, you want someone to be with. Your lonely. You want to be with someone, hold someone, kiss someone. You have been alone for so long, but your scared to be with someone too. But your eye's change when you hold me, Sasori I want to be that person to hold you, kiss you, and be with you for all eternity un." Sasori slammed Deidara up against the tree. The blonde gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Your not thinking straight…"

"I came here tonight, prepared to die un. I could think of no better way to die then to die by your hands and live the rest of eternity with you un. Please…?" he leaned up and kissed the vampires lips. Sasori kissed back lightly. Deidara brought his hands down and rubbed then over Sasori's chest. He unzipped the trench coat, it dropped off his shoulders. He wore no shirt under the coat.

Sasori's pale skin twinkled in the moonlight. Deidara moved from Sasori's lips to his neck.

"Please Danna I can make you feel good un." Sasori shivered as Deidara bit softly at his neck,

"Where did Danna come from?"

"because when you change me, you will have complete control over me un." hearing those words, Sasori ripped of the blondes shirt and laid the blonde on the ground,

"That's a tempting offer…" Deidara bit his lip, and turned his head.

"If nothing, take me un." Sasori smiled, and leaned down to the blondes ear,

"That I can do…" he yanked the blondes pants off. Deidara gasped, Sasori took that opportunity to kiss the blonde and stuff his tongue in his mouth. Deidara kissed back happily. Sasori twisted Deidara's nipple, making him gasp. Sasori slipped down his pants and poked at the blondes entrance. Blue eye's flew open, who would have thought a vampire would be that big. Sasori pulled away and looked at the blonde,

"What?"

"Y-you're really…big un." Sasori smirked and stuck three fingers at Deidara's mouth,

"Suck." Deidara took the fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. He knew where these were going, so he took extra care at coating them.

Sasori moaned. The face the blonde was making was pure heaven! He pulled his fingers out. Deidara looked at him with lust filled eyes. He loved seeing the blonde like this, and would love to see it again. He pushed on finger in, making the blonde grunt. He added his other fingers and stretched him to his fullest. He didn't want to hurt this angel.

He spread Deidara's legs and pushed in. Deidara yelled. Sasori stopped, only his head was in, maybe he should stop.

"Deidara…"

"N-no…keep…g-going un." Sasori looked at him, and pushed in farther. Deidara gripped the grass and yelled out again. He head sex was good, but so far it was hell. Sasori stopped at looked at him again,

"MOVE!" Sasori pulled out and pushed back in. He started up a pace. Things were getting slightly better on Deidara's end. He was starting to wonder my people like this until Sasori hit something. It sent white spots over his vision, and pleasure up his spine.

"There!" Sasori aimed for that spot again. Deidara arched off the ground and moaned.

"Scream my name Deidara…no one can hear you, the dead maybe…" Sasori slammed into that spot again,

"Sasori Danna!!!!!!!" he keep hitting the spot over and over again. He could feel himself getting near. He grabbed the blondes weeping member and pumped him in time. A coil was building up in Deidara's stomach, he screamed his lovers name one last time before going limp. Sasori filled the blonde with his semen. He laid over the blonde panting, and smiled and his new found lover. He pulled out and leaned down to kiss him, but froze. Deidara wasn't breathing.

He looked the blonde over . He was bleeding pretty bad from his anus, enough to be considered heavy blood lose. He didn't really want to change the blonde. He promised he would never change this angel unless he was dieing. And he was! Sasori acted quickly, he cut his wrist opened and hung I over the blondes mouth, but he wasn't drinking.

Sasori sucked the blood out of his wrist and kissed the blonde. He forced the blood into his mouth. He pulled away and watched. Sasori pulled him close and held him. He had killed the blonde. He did it. He brushed his golden hair. Deidara's body began to convulse. Sasori wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he never ever wanted to hurt him. The convulsion last for about ten minutes then his body went still.

Sasori watched as blue eyes opened. Deidara glanced around, everything was so bright, but he could still tell it was night. He looked over at Sasori and smiled.

"Danna…" Sasori hugged the blonde tightly,

"I thought I had lost you." Deidara smiled,

"I'm not that easy to get rid of un." Deidara curled up beside his lover.

"You know Deidara, in my three hundred years, I have never want to start a life. But with you…I want to, I want to live a normal life, and maybe marry you." Deidara smiled,

"I would love that un, but there is one last thing I want to do before we start our life un." Sasori gave him a confused looked.

^_\)

Deidara waited in the bushes as he watched his unexpected victims. The small group began to talk and that was Deidara's cure. He walked out of the bushes, and the group turned.

"Deidara, where have you been?!" Hidan asked. It had been a week.

"Here and there un." he smiled,

"Dei, we missed you." Konan hugged him, "Why are you so cold?" she asked looking at him. Deidara smiled. Sasori jumped down behind him and bit his neck, Deidara became limp in his arms. The group screamed as Sasori looked up with blood covering his mouth,

"Whose next?" they ran faster than the bullet train. Deidara smiled up at the red head,

"You happy now?" Deidara smile,

"yeah un."

"I think you scared them to death."

"Like you did me un." Deidara asked, turning in his lovers arms.

"No, I fucked you to death koi." Deidara leaned up and kissed his lover. Sasori smirked and laid his lover on the ground.

"Now we can start our own life un."

"Right after I show you how much I love you."

"I love you too Danna un."

**hope you like my little scene change things little Dei faces. well i would like to see alot of reviews for this one. R&R**


End file.
